Ujung Langit
by Sigung-chan
Summary: Setiap orang memiliki tujuan hidup. Begitu pula aku, yang memutuskan untuk pergi jauh dan mencari ujung langit. BL
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

I just borrow his Chara

Warning!

As you know, there will be so much typo, AU, OOC, OC, and so much more.

Read first, and please give me your Review.. It's my pleasure...

Pemeran utama :

Aomine Daiki

Akashi Seijuurou

Please Enjoy..

 **Ujung Langit**

 **Chapter 1**

 _Ini semua bermula ketika aku memutuskan untuk pergi jauh. Aku, orang yang sudah sangat tidak tahan dengan semua drama yang diciptakan oleh ayah dan keluarga barunya, memutuskan untuk memutus ikatan 'keluarga' yang penuh dengan sandiwara. Ya, aku tahu, terdengar sangat sinetron dan drama, persis seperti drama-drama yang selalu di tonton oleh salah seorang_ maid _di kediaman rumah ayah._

 _Oke, sebenarnya tidak sampai se-drama itu masalah keluargaku. Sebenarnya tidak ada masalah yang berarti. Hanya Ibuku meninggal dunia, ayah memutuskan menikah lagi dengan seorang wanita yang mempunyai seorang anak lelaki seusiaku (dan satu sekolah denganku) dan selesai._

 _Tidak ada adegan dimana Sang Ibu Tiri menyiksaku setiap hari, menyuruhku membersihkan pakaian, memasak atau tidur di loteng. Tidak ada pula Ibu Tiri yang hobi bersolek setiap hari, berdandan dengan bedak padat hingga setiap ia bergerak aku bisa melihat partikel-partikel koloid yang beterbangan di udara dan bibir yang selalu dipulas oleh lipstick hingga sangat merah. Tidak ada._

 _Lalu, tidak ada juga adegan dimana kedua anak saling jatuh cinta dan menjalin hubungan secara diam-diam. Tapi suatu saat mereka berdua keperegok sedang bersama dan hubungan mereka tidak direstui hingga anak lelaki mengancam ayah-ibu agar kami dapat bersama. Sungguh, tidak ada adegan seperti itu. Itu sangat menjijikkan._

 _Semuanya normal. Sangat normal._

 _Aku juga menyetujui pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu baruku. Aku (mencoba) menerima mereka seperti aku menerima Ibu dan (anggaplah) saudara laki-lakiku yang telah pergi jauh dan kembali. Kami menjalani hari sebagaimana mestinya dan tidak pernah ada protes yang kelua dari mulutku. Atau mulut Ayah. Atau mulut Ibu Tiriku. Atau mulut saudara tiriku._

 _Ya. semua sangat normal._ Terlalu _normal malahan._

" _Ini… beasiswa." Sebuah lirihan menyentakku untuk kembali ke masa kini. Aroma kopi di sebuah café ini kembali memasuki penciumanku. Biasanya aku menyukai bau kopi tapi hari ini semuanya terasa kebas di seluruh tubuhku. "…ke Oxford," lanjutnya._

 _Aku mengangkat pandanganku setelah ia mengatakan hal tersebut. Namun, ia tidak melihat ke arahku. Atensinya masih terus terfokus pada surat yang kudapatkan di kotak pos seminggu yang lalu. Aku tidak bisa melihat bagaimana ekspresinya karena tertutup oleh lembaran kertas putih bertinta hitam._

 _Tapi bukan berarti aku bisa tenang. Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu kedua telapak tanganku berkeringat dan sibuk meremas ujung baju kaus yang kupakai. Perutku melilit dan aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri. Ini lebih mengerikan dibandingkan menunggu hasil Ujian Nasional untuk kelulusan._

 _Tahu aku tidak akan dilihatnya, aku kembali menunduk melihat cappuccino di depanku. Biasanya akan langsung kuteguk hingga habis, tapi hari ini aku tidak berminat menyentuhnya, seolah minuman di sini dipesan hanya untuk sekedar formalitas. Sekali lagi, semuanya terasa kebas saat ini. Aku lebih tertarik menarik kembali kertas dari Oxford dan menghilang dari café ini._

" _Kau… mendapat beasiswa di Oxford untuk sekolah kedokteran," katanya pelan, masih melihat kertas di genggamannya._

 _Aku mengangguk perlahan. "_ Yeah _, yang terbaik yang pernah ada."_

 _Aku mendengarnya menarik napas pelan, mungkin berpikir untuk membentakku atau sedang berusaha mengontrol emosinya sendiri agar tidak melakukan hal-hal yang sangat ingin dilakukannya._

 _Aku memberanikan diri melihat ke arahnya yang ternyata ia juga sedang melihat ke arahku. Segera kupalingkan wajah dan melihat tong sampah di sudut café. Itu lebih baik dibandingkan melihat wajah kekasihmu yang nyaris meledak. Kertas di genggamannya bergetar, usaha setengah matinya agar tidak meremas kertas itu dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Aku semakin tidak berani melihat ke arahnya._

" _Kapan kau akan berangkat?" ia bertanya lagi._

 _Aku–bisa dibilang–benci pertanyaan macam ini. Ini tampak seperti ia sedang mempersiapkan diri untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. "Besok lusa. Sebagian barang-barangku sudah kukirim dulu ke asrama di Oxford dan besok tinggal membawa sisanya dan aku sendiri," jelasku pelan. Aku berdehem setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu karena tenggorokanku yang terasa berat._

 _Ia meletakkan kertas itu di atas meja sebelum menjadi korban perusakan kertas (aku sedikit bersyukur karena aku masih membutuhkan kertas itu ketika aku tiba di London nanti). ia menghempaskan punggungnya ke punggung kursi setelah duduk kaku selama setengah jam._

"Omedetou gozaimasu _," katanya dengan nada biasa yang ia gunakan ketika ia merasa kecewa padaku. Aku berusaha menahan rasa sakit yang datang secara tiba-tiba setelah ia mengatakan hal itu. "Akhirnya kau berhasil melangkah lebih dekat menuju mimpimu," lanjutnya._

 _Aku berani bersumpah bahwa jika sekarang ia marah padaku, membentakku, mengataiku brengsek, atau bahkan jika ia menyindirku itu lebih baik dibanding jika ia hanya berbicara padaku seperti nomal. Seperti sewajarnya. "Oxford memang sudah menjadi tujuanmu sejak dulu 'kan?" retoriknya._

 _Aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya dan hanya terus menunduk. Tenggorokanku semakin berat dan rasa sakit itu datang kian besar. Kurasakan bahwa keringat di telapak tanganku kian banyak hingga aku harus menggosok-gosokkan tanganku ke bajuku agar tidak basah. Padahal pendingin ruangan di café ini sudah minimal tapi aku merasa sangat gerah._

 _Aku mengangkat pandanganku lagi dan bertemu dengan pandangannya. Aku tidak bisa mengartikan apa makna dari pandangan yang ia tujukan kepadaku karena perasaanku sedang kacau dan aku memang tidak bisa._

 _Sebenarnya aku ingin bertanya 'kenapa kau diam saja?' atau 'apa maksudmu mengatakan hal seperti itu?' atau 'kenapa kau ini tidak marah saja padaku?' atau 'tolong berhenti menatapku seperti itu'. Yang mana saja boleh tapi lidahku terlalu kelu untuk mengatakannya dan nyaliku terlalu ciut untuk barang sekedar membuka suara._

" _Kau… hanya itu yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" lirihku, setelah berdebat dengan diriku sendiri._

 _Ia menegakkan punggungnya dan menatapku langsung. "Memang itu yang seharusnya diucapkan orang jika seseorang berhasil meraih sesuatu, dan di situasi ini kau berhasil menjadi calon mahasiswa Oxford. Wajar jika aku mengucapkan selamat," jelasnya._

 _Dasar tukang bohong. Meski aku tidak pandai membaca ekspresi wajah orang tapi aku tahu jika ia tulus atau tidak mengatakannya padaku. Dan kau tidak tulus mengatakannya. Kau mengatakannya hanya sekedar formalitas yang sangat basi dan aku membencimu yang seperti ini. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan hal itu padanya. Aku hanya menyimpannya dalam hati untuk pelampiasan tersendiri._

" _Kau sendiri? Kenapa kau tampak seperti orang ingin muntah? Bukankah kau seharusnya bersukacita?" ia bertanya padaku._

 _Ya, aku ingin muntah di wajahmu. Kenapa ia menatapku dengan begitu biasa? Apa memang seperti ini reaksimu melihat kekasihmu akan pergi jauh? Apa hanya aku sendiri yang begitu khawatir sampai nyaris gila rasanya selama satu minggu memikirkan bagaimana caraku untuk memberitahumu? Aku merasa seperti sudah membuang tenaga untuk sesuatu yang tidak berguna._

" _Ya, sampai ingin muntah rasanya," kataku. Mendadak rasa sakit yang tadi tinggal di dalamku pergi begitu saja dan digantikan dengan perasaan panas yang membara. Perasaan marah. Aku marah sekali pada lelaki dihadapanku. Setelah aku berpikir keras bagaimana caraku untuk memberitahu tanpa menyakitinya, rupanya ia tidak sakit hati sama sekali. Ia malah bersikap biasa-biasa saja seolah yang kukatakan tadi hanyalah 'besok aku ingin pergi berlibur ke luar angkasa'._

 _Aku mengambil kembali surat yang ia letakkan di atas meja, kulipat dan kutaruh di dalam tas selempang yang kubawa. Berbenah, aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku. "_ Well _, aku masih harus mengurus berkas-berkas dan barang-barang yang kubawa lusa. Aku pergi dulu. Biar aku yang membayar_ bill _-nya," kataku sambil mengambil_ bill _kami dan berjalan menuju kasir._

 _Setelahnya aku berjalan cepat keluar dari café menuju rumah._

 _Kabar buruknya, ia tidak mengejarku seperti di film-film._

 _Kabar baiknya, ia tidak mengejarku seperti di film-film._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Ujung Langit**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TOKYO 06.00 a.m**

Alarm yang berbunyi adalah salah satu hal yang sangat tidak disukai oleh Kagami Taiga. Rasanya seperti pengganggu di pulau kapuk yang sedang ia nikmati. Apalagi jika alarm yang berbunyi ditambah dengan kekasih yang membangunkannya dengan cara memencet hidungnya sampai ia kehabisan napas. Pengganggu parah.

"Brengsek Kuroko! Kau ingin aku mati, hah?" dampratnya sesaat setelah ia bangun karena kehabisan napas.

Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah seorang pemuda berwajah sangat datar sedang berada lima centi di atas wajahnya. " _Ohayou gozaimasu_ , Kagami _-kun_ ," katanya datar.

Perempatan muncul di dahi Kagami Taiga. "Jangan mengatakan hal sedatar itu setelah kau nyaris membunuhku," katanya.

"Kagami _-kun_ , kau berlebihan. Seseorang tidak akan mati hanya karena hidungnya dipencet lima detik," katanya, masih betah dengan wajah datarnya.

Kagami akhirnya mengalah. Ia sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kuroko yang menindihnya agar ia bisa bangun. Ia memperhatikan kekasih mungilnya yang sudah memakai baju lagi (meski sebenarnya itu baju kemeja Kagami. Kuroko tidak bisa menemukan bajunya setelah aktivitas mereka semalam).

"Kagami _-kun_ , aku lapar. Cepat buat sarapan," kata Kuroko masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kagami mengangkat alisnya. Jadi alasan Kagami dibangunkan agar ia bisa memasak sarapan untuk Kuroko? Ingatkan ia lagi untuk kesekian kalinya bahwa kekasih mungilnya itu paling payah memasak setelah berbicara bahasa inggris.

Tapi toh Kagami tidak protes. Perutnya juga sama, sudah keroncongan. Akhirnya ia bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, berjalan menuju lemari, mencari sebuah kaus oblong dan memakainya. Barulah ia berjalan menuju dapur untuk membuat sarapan bagi mereka berdua.

Sementara Kagami memasak, Kuroko membersihkan tempat tidur yang sudah sangat berantakan dan seprai yang harus dicucinya pagi ini karena sudah sangat kotor jika masih mau digunakan.

"Oi Kuroko, kau mau sarapan apa?" Kagami berseru dari dapur.

"Apa saja asal jangan telur. Aku harus mengajar pagi ini," serunya dari balik kamar. Setelah selesai berberes kamar, Kuroko melangkah menuju dapur dan mendapati Kagami sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk mereka berdua. Telur orak-arik untuk Kagami dan setangkup roti bakar tanpa isi untuk Kuroko.

Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan. " _Ittadakimasu_ ," ucap mereka bersamaan.

Kuroko segera menyantap roti bakar tanpa isi tersebut dengan nikmat. Hanya terasa mentega yang sudah meleleh, tapi Kuroko merasa itu sangat enak.

"Aku tidak mengerti sampai sekarang kenapa kau tidak menyukai makan telur pagi-pagi," kata Kagami membuka percakapan.

Kuroko hanya mengangkat bahu tak acuh. "Entah. Sudah kebiasaan dari dulu. Dulu Ibuku tidak suka makan telur sebagai sarapan, jadi aku juga tidak suka," jelas Kuroko.

"Aku tidak mengerti tradisi keluargamu untuk sarapan yang antitelur itu," kata Kagami jujur.

"Aku juga tidak, tapi aku cukup menikmati tradisi kami. Telur dimakan hanya ketika paskah. Setidaknya dengan begitu telur jadi makanan langka di rumah kami dan tampaknya kedua orangtuaku menikmati jika ada sesuatu yang langka terjadi di rumah mereka."

"Yeah, aku bisa melihatnya ketika berkunjung pekan lalu. Sifat mereka tampaknya turun secara sempurna padamu," kata Kagami, melahap suapan terakhirnya.

"Mungkin. Toh aku tidak begitu peduli pada sifat-sifat genetik warisan seperti itu. Bagiku sifat ada karena dibentuk oleh lingkungan dan itu berlaku bagi semua orang," paparnya.

Kagami memilih bungkam. Cara pandang Kuroko itu berbeda dari orang kebanyakan. Ia tidak bisa menerima semua tradisi atau norma-norma sosial yang sudah ada sejak turun-temurun. Atau Kuroko juga tidak langsung percaya bahwa memang ada gen-gen yang diwariskan hingga membuatnya seperti sekarang.

Kagami meneguk kopi pahitnya hingga tersisa dedaknya dan bangkit dari kursinya. Ia membawa piring kotor dan ditaruh begitu saja di kitchen set. Kuroko menyusul tak lama kemudian. Ia menaruh piring kotor dan lagsung mencuci semuanya.

"Kau mau berangkat jam berapa?" tanya Kuroko sambil menghampiri Kagami yang sedang asyik memilih saluran televisi yang enak untuk ditonton.

"Mungkin sekitar jam sepuluh. Minggu ini aku kebagian tugas jaga siang, jadi bisa sedikit bersantai pagi harinya," jelasnya. Kuroko melangkah menuju kamar Kagami dan membuka lemari. Ia memilah beberapa baju kemeja hingga pilihannya jatuh pada baju berwarna biru muda lembut dan celana kain warna hitam.

Segera ia mengganti bajunya dan merapikan rambutnya. Lalu ia mengambil tas kerjanya yang tergeletak di atas meja di kamar Kagami.

Kagami hanya melirik kekasihnya yang tampak rapi. "Kau mau berangkat sekarang?" tanyanya.

Kuroko mengangguk. "Ya. Pagi ini ada rapat guru untuk membahas program belajar minggu ini, jadi aku harus berangkat lebih pagi," tuturnya.

"Mau kuantar?" tawar Kagami.

Kuroko mengangkat alisnya. "Tidakkah kau akan repot?"

"Tidak, tenang saja," ujarnya. Ia bangkit dari sofa ruang keluarga dan menuju kamar untuk mengambil kunci mobilnya. "Sekalian aku ingin ke bandara Haneda."

Alis Kuroko terangkat penuh tanya, "Haneda?" Ia menatap Kagami yang sudah memakai jaket kulit dan celana jeans yang sudah dipakai sejak minggu lalu. "Untuk apa kau ke Haneda? Apa ada kebakaran disana?" tanyanya.

Kagami menggeleng. "Aku lupa memberitahumu, tapi lusa kemarin aku baru mendapat _e-mail_. Katanya, dia akan datang berkunjung ke Jepang."

.

.

.

 _Perasaan marahku mendadak lenyap ketika aku sedang berjalan menuju halte bis. Perasaan itu hilang dan mendadak aku merasa sebuah kekosongan besar di dalamku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ketika aku mencoba berkonsentrasi untuk mencari seperti apa perasaanku saat ini, aku tidak mampu menjawab pertanyaanku sendiri._

 _Apakah aku marah seperti dua detik yang lalu? Atau aku sedih? Apakah aku senang karena akhirnya mimpiku tercapai? Apa aku sedang berdebar-debar? Kecewa? Linglung?_

 _Aku benar-benar tidak bisa menjabarkannya. Ini seolah seperti hatiku yang dipenuhi kemarahan mendadak hilang tanpa jejak. Jantungku masih berdetak, mataku masih bisa melihat dengan jelas, hidungku masih bisa mencium bau dan aku masih bisa bernapas. Aku masih bisa menggerakkan kaki dan tanganku, kulitku masih bisa merasakan betapa panas bulan Juni ini dan kulitku masih mengeluarkan keringat._

 _Semuanya maish berfungsi dengan normal. Tidak ada yang aneh, tapi aku tetap tidak mampu merasakan emosiku saat ini._

 _Aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana caraku sampai ke rumah. Yang jelas ketika aku sedang tidak terlalu melamun rupanya aku sudah berjalan hingga sampai rumah. Jalanan di depan rumahku sepi karena orang-orang memilih untuk memakan semangka di pekarangan belakang, pergi ke pantai atau sekedar mendinginkan diri di ruangan berpendingin._

 _Aku melepas sepatu tali dan meletakannya di rak sepatu. Rumah sepi dan aku sedikit menyukainya. Ia belum pulang atau mungkin sudah pergi, aku tidak tahu dan aku juga tidak mau tahu. Yang saat ini sangat ingin kulakukan hanyalah mengurung diri di dalam kamar atau menyibukkan diri sendiri dengan berkemas hingga tidak ada satupun barang penting yang tertinggal ketika aku pergi nanti._

 _Ya, aku akan melakukan itu._

" _Kau sudah pulang?" suara seseorang menghentikan langkahku yang ingin naik ke lantai dua. Ia datang dari dapur dan masih memakai celemek. Tampak baru selesai memasak._

 _Tidak, aku belum pulang dan ingin pergi lagi sekarang. Aku mengangguk._

 _Dia berjalan mendekatiku dan bertanya, "Kau sudah memberitahunya? Apa reaksinya?"_

 _Apa dia tidak melihat wajah kusutku saat ini? Apa tampak seperti kabar gembira untukmu? Aku menatapnya. "Dia berkata selamat dan menanyakan kapan aku pergi," jelasku._

" _Lalu kau bilang?"_

" _Aku bilang bahwa aku akan pergi besok lusa."_

 _Ia mengangkat alisnya curiga. "Itu saja? Tidak ada yang lain?"_

" _Itu saja. Tidak ada yang lain."_

 _Ia menyipitkan matanya. "Ia tidak mengatakan apapun padamu selain itu?"_

 _Aku menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Aku juga bertanya hal yang sama dan ia berkata tidak ada lagi yang bisa ia katakan padaku. Katanya wajar bila dia memberiku ucapan selamat."_

" _Lalu kau bilang?"_

" _Aku bilang bahwa aku ingin muntah dan pergi meninggalkannya di sana."_

 _Dia tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku tapi aku tidak peduli. "Hubungan kalian?"_

 _Aku mengangkat bahu dan memalingkan pandangan. Aku tidak mau ada yang tahu bahwa kalimat tanya barusan sangat menohok hatiku. "Entah. Sudah berakhir mungkin."_

" _Apa? Tapi, kenapa?"_

 _Aku kembali mengangkat bahu. "Kau tidak bisa memlih dua pilihan yang bertolak belakang dan juga bertubrukan satu sama lain. Kau harus memilih satu yang paling kau butuhkan dan meninggalkan yang lainnya. "_

" _Dan kau memilih…"_

" _Sekolah kedokteranku. Itu penting. Itu mimpiku dan_ Okaa-sama _. Aku tidak mau menghempaskan mimpi itu dan berpaling untuk sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Hubungan kami penting, tapi hanya sekedar mengisi waktu luang."_

 _Ia melotot padaku. Aku juga sebenarnya ingin melotot pada diriku yang bisa-bisanya mengucapkan hal seperti itu. "Empat tahun. Menurutmu empat tahun itu hanya untuk mengisi kekosongan?" tanyanya sengit._

 _Aku menatapnya tajam. "Mungkin saja. Toh pada akhirnya kita hanyalah anak-anak remaja yang belum dewasa dan masih memiliki cita-cita setinggi langit. Apa bedanya kau dan aku jika kita masih bermimpi menggapai bintang?"_

" _Pasti ada cara selain memutuskan hubungan kalian," katanya keras kepala. Aku sedikit bingung. Yang putus 'kan aku, kenapa jadi dia yang sibuk?_

"Well, then tell me. What should I choose? If you were me, which one will you choose? Pride or love _?"_

 _Ia terdiam beberapa saat. "Pasti ada cara. Semua ini memiliki penyelesaian."_

 _Aku menggeleng, sedikit prihatin bahwa orang dihadapanku ini sungguh orang bodoh. Orang yang terlalu naif. "Kau adalah orang yang paling tidak memahami situasi di antara kami berdua. Kau terlalu naif berpikir bahwa aku bisa memilih dua-duanya atau aku bisa kehilangan dua-duanya. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu. Kau tidak akan memahami cara berpikir orang jika kau tidak mengalaminya sendiri. Mendapat beasiswa dan memutuskan untuk pergi jauh."_

 _Ia mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum mendengus. "Kau berpikir bahwa aku iri padamu mengenai semua yang kau raih saat ini," katanya, "_ let's make it clear. I _pity_ you! Look, you're a mess right now _."_

 _Sungguh, ia berniat membuatku marah kembali. Emosi marahku yang sempat lenyap tadi mendadak muncul kembali tanpa kuminta. Aku merasa ingin menampar atau menghajar orang ini sekarang juga._

"I'm a mess? Actually, right now I feel like I'm the happiest person in the world _."_

"Well, just climb your greacy pole and don't come to me when you realise you're empty inside 'cause you lost your love because of pride _."_

"No danger of that _!" bentakku sebelum melangkah lebar-lebar menuju kamarku._

"Good God _!" balasnya berteriak, masih di depan tangga._

 _Aku semakin memperlebar langkahku. Entah kenapa tangga terasa sangat tinggi dan panjang sementara kamarku terasa semakin jauh. "_ Excellent _."_

"Fantastic _!"_

 _Aku membanting pintu kamarku._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ujung Langit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HANEDA INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT 09.00 a.m**

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu Kagami Taiga menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat sosok yang sedang dicarinya. Banyaknya orang di bandara membuatnya sedikit kesusahan melihat orang tersebut. Karena lehernya terasa pegal setelah lama menjulurkannya seperti jerapah, akhirnya Kagami berinisiatif untuk pergi ke pusat informasi dan bertanya.

"Selamat siang. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya salah seorang petugas informasi itu dengan ramah dan senyuman lebar. Seolah bibirnya sudah di-setting otomatis untuk tersenyum bisa seseorang mendekat.

"Ya. aku ingin tahu jadwal pendaratan pesawat dari London ke Tokyo yang berangkat kemarin malam," kata Kagami.

Pegawai itu menulis cepat di komputernya. "Mohon tunggu sebentar," katanya. Kagami menunggu sementara suara keyboard di tekan berarak di telinganya. Tak berselang lama pegawai itu mengangkat wajahnya yang masih dihiasi senyuman dan menatap Kagami. "Pesawat dengan kode Boing LNTK67 sudah mendarat sejak lima belas menit yang lalu," katanya.

Kagami mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama."

Kagami berjalan menjauh dari pusat informasi dan menjulurkan lehernya lagi. Seharusnya jika lima belas menit yang lalu pesawat sudah mendarat, Kagami sudah bertemu dengannya. Tapi ia tetap tidak bisa meliht sosok yang dicarinya.

Sempat Kagami berpikir bahwa mungkin saja wajahnya sudah berubah dan Kagami tidak bisa lagi mengenalinya, tapi itu adalah hal paling mustahil. Jika ia mengatakan hal tersebut di depan orangnya, mungkin saja Kagami akan dibunuh dengan pisau bedah dan dilempar ke laut. Oke, imajinasi Kagami berlebihan.

Ia hampir saja menyerah mencari dan menuju pusat informasi lagi untuk memanggil nama orang tersebut dengan speaker sebelum matanya menangkap sebuah siluet orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Pemuda kecil dengan rambut bersurai merah darah sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ia membawa dua koper besar dan sebuah tas ransel besar di punggungnya. Pria itu tampak santai membawa koper sebanyak-banyak itu. Kagami melangkah mendekati pemuda itu hingga mereka berdua berada dalam jarak sekitar dua meter.

Pemuda itu berhenti. Kagami juga berhenti dihadapannya. Ia mengamati pemuda itu dalam diam, masih belum bisa mencerna bahwa sesungguhnya pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar nyata dan bukan khayalan karena sudah satu dekade Kagami tidak melihatnya.

"Tidak mau berlari dan memelukku, Taiga?" tanyanya dengan senyum kasual bertengger di bibirnya.

Langsung saja Kagami melangkah mendekat dan segera mendekap pemuda itu dalam pelukan. Pelukan yang sarat akan makna. Rindu, senang, dan semua emosi Kagami berbaur menjadi satu ketika pemuda itu dalam dekapannya.

Pemuda itu balas memeluk Kagami seerat Kagami memeluknya. Bahkan dalam pelukannya Kagami masih bisa mendengar tawa kecilnya. "Aku tidak tahu kalau kau begitu merindukanku, Taiga."

Kagami Taiga mendengus. "Aku tidak merindukanmu, bodoh. Kau saja yang mendadak pergi dan menghilang selama satu dekade. Tidak ada alasan bagiku untuk merindukanmu," balas Kagami, tidak melepas pelukan mereka.

Kagami menikmati pelukan mereka. Semuanya masih tetap sama. Wajahnya, suaranya, tatapan matanya, tawanya, wangi parfumnya, dan seluruh dirinya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Yang berubah hanyalah ia menjadi sosok yang lebih tua, lebih matang, dan lebih dewasa. Ia sudah berubah menjadi orang, bukan bocah remaja ingusan yang masih labil.

Pemuda itu akhirnya melepaskan pelukannya. Masih dalam jarak dekat, ia mendongak menatap Kagami yang kini juga menatapnya. "Kau tidak berubah Taiga," katanya.

"Kau juga tidak. Bahkan setelah satu dekade berlalu, kau tidak bertambah tinggi satu senti pun," ejek Kagami.

Pemuda itu pura-pura melotot dan meninju lengan Kagami hingga si merah bongsor itu meringis sakit.

" _Be quiet_ ," desisnya.

"Mau ke apartment-ku sekarang? Kurasa kau pasti masih _jet lag_ setelah penerbangan sepanjang malam," papar Kagami. Pemuda itu tersenyum.

"Yeah, aku sedang merasakannya. Semuanya tampak berputar di kepalaku."

Kagami terkekeh. "Ayo. Biar aku yang membawa ranselmu. Kau terlihat semakin pendek jika menyandangnya," kata Kagami, tidak kapok-kapok mengejek orang yang sedang sensitif.

"Taiga, percayalah. Aku sedang lelah dan sedang mengalami _jet lag_. Kau tidak akan mau mendapatiku memuntahimu di tempat umum."

Kagami hanya mengangkat bahu dan mengambil ranselnya. Ia sendiri yang menyandangnya dan membawa sebuah koper besar berwarna hitam. "Ayo," ajaknya. Lalu Kagami berjalan duluan.

" _C'mon sweetheart_." Laju Kagami berhenti. Ia tidak salah dengar 'kan? Itu suaranya 'kan? Apa ia memanggil Kagami dengan sebutan ' _sweetheart_ '?

Kagami berbalik dan berandai-andai bahwa pemuda itu sedang menatapnya, tapi nyatanya ia sedang tidak menatap Kagami. Tatapan pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai. Ah, tidak lantai. Tapi pada seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang sedang menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dan seorang bocah laki-laki berambut pirang juga sedang memegang ujung baju milik pemuda merah kecil itu.

" _Daddy, who is he_?" tanya gadis kecil itu dengan logat inggris yang sangat kental.

" _A relative of mine. Don't worry, he won't bite you_ ," jelasnya dengan aksen inggris yang sempurna. Gadis kecil perambut pirang itu menatap Kagami takut-takut. Begitu tatapannya bertemu dengan Kagami, ia bersembunyi di punggung pemuda kecil itu.

Kagami mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia bingung dengan situasi yang ada di depannya. Anak-anak asing dari mana mereka ini? Dan lagi, kenapa pemuda dihadapannya ini begitu lembut menatap mereka? Apa hubungan mereka?

Pusing bertanya-tanya sendiri, Kagami akhirnya buka suara. "Err, Seijuurou… Mereka siapa?"

.

.

.

"Mereka anak-anakku."

Hening.

Kagami melongo sementara pemuda bernama Seijuurou itu hanya menatap lurus Kagami.

" _Pardon me_?"

" _They are my children_ , Kagami Taiga." Seijuurou mengulang kalimatnya.

Kagami kembali diam. Otaknya yang lemot berusaha mencerna informasi asing yang tidak tertangkap oleh sinyal otaknya yang lemah. Ia hanya bisa menatap bodoh antara Seijuurou dan kedua bocah asing yang sedang bersembunyi di balik punggung Seijuurou.

Seijuurou.

Bocah asing.

Seijuurou.

Bocah asing.

Seijuurou.

Bocah asing.

Seijuu–

"APAA!? K-KAU PUNYA ANAK?! T-Tapi! Tapi! Bagaimana bisa? K-Kau –"

"Taiga."

"Aku tidak pernah mendengar kabarmu menikah, Demi Tuhan! Kapan kau menikah? Dimana kau menikah? Kenapa–"

"Taiga."

"–kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau menikah? Gadis mana yang kau nikahi? Apa dia cantik? Orang London asli? Mana istrimu? Apa dia–"

"Taiga."

"–dia tidak ikut liburan bersamamu? Gen siapa yang lebih dominan? Ya Tuhan! Banyak sekali informasi yang kulewatkan sepuluh tahun ini!" serunya dramatis dan keras di sepanjang koridor bandara.

Seijuurou memandang orang-orang yang menatap mereka dengan pandangan tidak enak bercampur malu. Ia capek dan _jet lag_ , tapi kelakuan Kagami Taiga membuatnya ingin mengubur diri sendiri. Ia ingin sekali menimpuk mulut besar Kagami dengan koper-koper besarnya dan kembali terbang ke London.

"Kagami Taiga, tenanglah," sahutnya lagi.

Namun, Kagami tidak mendengar suara Seijuurou. Ia malah mencengkram kuat bahu Seijuurou dan menatapnya tajam. "Katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Mereka benar-benar anakmu? Kapan kau menikah, Seijuurou? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kau sudah menikah?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Seijuurou melepaskan cengkraman kuat Kagami dan menatap lurus laki-laki bongsor itu. "Oke. Tenang dulu," katanya. Ia menarik napas. "Taiga, aku tidak memberitahumu soal kabarku menikah karena… aku belum menikah."

Hening lagi sesaat sebelum teriakan Kagami membahana di aula bandara.

"YA TUHAN! KAU MENGHAMILI ANAK ORANG?" teriaknya tanpa bisa ditahan. Bisa sekarang Seijuurou merobek mulut besar Kagami dan melemparnya ke kawanan hiu di afrika sana? Sungguh, Kagami Taiga sudah membuatnya malu sampai ke ubun-ubun.

"Ya Tuhan, Seijuurou! Kenapa perangaimu menjadi buruk seperti ini? London mengubahmu menjadi manusia cabul! Dimana ibu mereka? Kenapa kau menghamilinya?" pertanyaan yang berubah menjadi ratapan. Kagami Taiga seperti sedang meratapi anak lelaki semata wayangnya yang tidak bertanggung jawab setelah terbukti menghamili seorang gadis.

Pelipis Seijuurou berkedut-kedut menyakitkan mendengar tiap kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh Kagami. Ayolah, ia ini sedang sangat lelah dan berharap sampai di Tokyo bisa tidur lelap, bukannya mendapati Kagami berteriak di tempat umum dengan tuduhan kejam seperti 'menghamili anak orang' dan 'pria cabul yang tidak bertanggung jawab'.

"Taiga, bisa kita masuk mobil sekarang? Kau membuatku malu sampai hampir mati rasanya," bisik Seijuurou pelan, tapi waspada.

Kagami membungkam mulutnya. Ia tahu bahwa saat ini Seijuurou sedang dalam kondisi tidak bagus dan labil. Yah, perjalanan London-Tokyo itu bukan perjalanan selama satu jam-dua jam saja, tapi memakan seluruh malam yang dihabiskan di atas langit, mengamati bintang dan serasa mencapai ujung langit.

"Oke. Oke. Kita ke apartment dulu," gumam Kagami yang segera melangkah dulu sambil membawa koper Seijuurou, sementara pemuda itu masih sibuk dengan bocah di punggungnya.

" _I promise you. He won't bite you_ ," katanya pelan, penuh kelembutan.

" _But he just yell at you, Daddy. How I possibly know he's good_?"

" _Just have a faith on me, okay_?" katanya meyakinkan. Gadis pirang itu masih menatap ragu pada Kagami tapi karena melihat gurat lelah dari 'Ayahnya' maka ia mengangguk.

Ujung baju Seijuurou ditarik lagi. Ternyata yang menariknya adalah anak lelaki yang jauh lebih kecil. Seijuurou menunduk dan menggunakan tangannya untuk berbicara. _What is it?_

Anak lelaki itu menggunakan tangannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Seijuurou. _Do you think he's already kill someone?_

Seijuurou nyaris saja tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar pertanyaan anak lelakinya. Ia menoleh pada Kagami yang langkahnya terhenti karena Seijuurou tidak kunjung berjalan. "Hei Taiga, apa kau sudah pernah membunuh seseorang?"

Kagami menatapnya antara bingung dan tersinggung. "Apa aku tampak seperti pembunuh bagimu?"

Seijuurou hanya mendengus dan menatap anak laki-laki itu. _Nope. He's clear._

 _Really?_

Seijuurou mengangguk dua kali secara mantap. Ia memberi isyarat bagi anak lelaki itu untuk berjalan dan menggandeng tangan kirinya, sementara anak gadis itu menggandeng tangan kanannya. Semua koper diambil alih oleh Kagami Taiga.

"Kita jadi ke apartment-mu?"

.

.

.

" _Now, let's call it a day_ ," kata Seijuurou sambil menyelimuti kedua anak berambut pirang itu di kamar tamu apartment Kagami. Ia mengecup dahi kedua anak tersebut sebelum mereka terlelap dan Seijuurou keluar dari kamar tamu setelah menutup pintu.

Ia melangkah menuju ruang tamu dimana Kagami sudah menyediakan teh hijau dan beberapa makanan ringan. Seijuurou duduk di sebelahnya. "Terima kasih untuk kamarnya. Tapi, dimana kekasihmu akan tidur jika aku memakai kamar tamu?" tanya Seijuurou sambil mengambil makanan ringan.

"Jangan khawatirkan Kuroko. Kami biasa berbagi tempat tidur. Lagipula ia akan senang melihat ada anak di apartment kami," jelas Kagami. Seijuurou mengangguk.

"Kau hanya harus segera menikahinya dan memberinya anak, Taiga." Seijuurou melahap makanan kecil berupa sereal itu.

"Menikahinya mungkin, tapi aku tidak akan bisa menghamilinya," tukas Kagami. "Nah, sekarang. Ceritakan padaku semuanya. Mereka siapa, Akashi Seijuurou?" tanya Kagami serius. Ia mengubah posisi duduknya hingga miring dan menatap Akashi.

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu di bandara, mereka anak-anakku."

Kagami menggeleng. "Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau belum menikah. Jadi kau menghamili anak orang?"

Akashi mendengus. "Pikiranmu terlalu jauh sekali. Dengar Taiga, aku tidak mungkin menghamili anak orang. Apa aku tampak seperti pria tidak bertanggung jawab?" tanyanya sambil menatap lurus Kagami.

Kagami mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kau pergi selama sepuluh tahun. Tidak pernah ada kabar dan sekarang menemuiku dengan dua anak mengikutimu. Apa salah jika aku berpikir kau sudah menghamili anak orang?"

Akashi terdiam. "Mungkin. Tapi aku tidak pernah menghamili seorang gadis dan pergi begitu saja."

"Lalu mereka…?"

"Anak-anakku."

"Aku tahu itu! Aku menginginkan penjelasan secara rinci."

Percakapan ini terasa berputar-putar bagi Kagami. "Aku sudah memberitahumu. Mereka anak-anakku. Mereka terdaftar menjadi keluarga dari Akashi Seijuurou secara sah, legal, dan di bawah payung hukum London," tegas Akashi.

" _It doesn't make any sense_."

" _It is_."

Mereka berdua bertukar tatapan. Yang satu penuh dengan kecurigaan dan kebingungan, sementara yang satu lagi hanya menatap tegas Kagami Taiga. Tapi akhirnya ada yang mengalah. Akashi Seijuurou lah yang mengalah.

"Oke. Kurasa aku tidak bisa menjaili mu seperti dulu lagi," katanya. "Baik. Mereka anak-anakku. Eits, jangan menyela dulu. Mereka menjadi anak-anakku setelah aku mengadopsi mereka," lanjutnya.

Kagami menatap Akashi bingung. "Adopsi?"

Seijuurou mengangguk. "Begitulah. Sebenarnya mereka anak dari seniorku di Oxford. Setelah seniorku dan istrinya meninggal karena kecelakaan, aku mengadopsi anak-anak mereka."

Kagami masih belum bisa menggerakkan lidahnya secara bebas. "Tapi, kenapa kau harus mengadopsi mereka?"

Akashi menghembuskan napas dan menghempaskan punggungnya ke punggung sofa. " _Well_ , kurasa karena aku berhutang banyak pada seniorku. Dan lagi, aku tidak mau mereka di bawa petugas sosial dan diberikan pada keluarga yang mungkin saja terpaksa menerima mereka. Bagaimana jika keluarga itu hanya sesaat menerima mereka dan akhirnya mereka tidak dianggap? Atau jika mereka malah diberikan pada keluarga yang tidak mampu?" Akashi menggeleng.

"Mereka berasal dari garis keturunan terhormat. Aku menghargai darah yang mengalir pada mereka dan membesarkan mereka seperti anakku sendiri merupakan kehormatan bagiku," paparnya.

Kagami memperhatikan Akashi yang masih berbicara. "Tapi kenapa kau mengambil resiko mengadopsi anak sementara kau belum menikah? Kau tahu, masih banyak di luar sana pasangan yang sudah menikah tapi belum dikaruniai anak. Mereka lebih membutuhkan darimu."

Akashi kembali menggeleng. Lebih tegas dan lebih kuat. "Aku juga membutuhkan mereka. Aku tidak peduli jika aku belum menikah atau tidak menikah sekalipun. Mereka juga membutuhkanku. Kami sama-sama saling membutuhkan. Apa itu tidak cukup?"

Kagami bungkam. Ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Akashi yang menatapnya lurus. Ia merasa seperti tertohok. "Terserah kau saja, pada akhirnya. Toh mau aku berkata apa, itu tidak akan ada pengaruhnya untukmu."

Kagami menatap lurus ke depan, ke arah televisi yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah film yang dibintangi oleh Cameron Diaz. Akashi tersenyum lega mendapati Kagami yang tidak menginterogasinya lebih lanjut. "Setidaknya aku tahu bahwa kau tidak menghamili anak gadis orang. Kau nyaris membuatku jantungan ketika tahu kau sudah mempunyai anak," kata Kagami. Ekspresi lega tergambar jelas di wajah sangarnya.

Akashi tersenyum. "Kau tahu aku tidak akan pernah melakukan hal seperti itu."

.

.

.

" _Are_? Mereka siapa Kagami _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko bingung melihat dua anak berwajah asing di apartment kekasihnya.

Kuroko Tetsuya baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan dalam keadaan lelah ia kembali ke apartment Kagami dan menemukan dua anak asing sedang asyik menonton televisi. Awalnya ia kira sedang berfatamorgana karena terlalu lelah, tapi mereka berdua tampak nyata.

"Ah Kuroko. Mereka…"

"Selamat sore, Kuroko," sapa sebuah suara, memotong Kagami. Akashi Seijuurou muncul dari dapur dan tersenyum kasual.

Kuroko Tetsuya mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum bergumam pelan, "Akashi _-kun_ ," katanya. Ia lalu tersenyum. "Selamat datang kembali."

Akashi tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya berkunjung untuk liburan saja. Lagipula mereka ingin liburan ke Jepang," jelas Akashi.

Kuroko sedikit tidak mengerti. "Mereka?"

Akashi mengangguk. Ia menggunakan kepalanya sebagai isyarat agar Kuroko melihat ke arah dua anak yang sedang berebut saluran televisi. "Mereka. Anak-anakku."

Kuroko mengikuti arah pandang Akashi. Lalu kembali ke Akashi. "Kau… sudah menikah?" Ia melotot pada Kagami. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa Akashi _-kun_ sudah menikah?"

Kagami gelagapan. "Ah itu…"

Ia kembali menatap Akashi. "Akashi _-kun_ , kapan kau menikah? Aku tidak tahu kabar pernikahanmu karena Bakagami _-kun_ tidak memberiku info soal ini. Maafkan aku yang tidak hadir di pernikahanmu," kata Kuroko sambil membungkuk minta maaf.

"Oi Kuroko _teme_! Kenapa kau menyalahkanku? Lagipula…"

"Omong-omong, apa istrimu ikut liburan? Kurasa aku harus memberi salam," katanya memotong pembelaan Kagami.

"Tidak perlu Kuroko. Aku tidak mempunyai istri," kata Akashi.

Kuroko melebarkan matanya. "Apa kalian bercerai? Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud menyinggung hal sesensitif itu."

Akashi kembali menggeleng. "Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku tidak bercerai karena aku memang belum menikah," jawabnya.

Ekspresi Kuroko persis seperti ekspresi Kagami. Namun, Kuroko masih bisa mengontrol wajahnya dan tidak berteriak lepas seperti kekasih bongsornya. "Lalu, kau…"

"Adopsi," kata Kagami. Ia mengatakannya dengan nada setengah jengkel pada Kuroko karena perkataannya selalu diputus.

Kuroko terdiam sejenak sebelum mengangguk mengerti. Yang Akashi Seijuurou sukai dari Kuroko Tetsuya adalah sifatnya yang tidak banyak bertanya. Ia menerima informasi dan jika itu memang tidak masuk ke dalam urusannya maka ia tidak akan bertanya lebih jauh.

"Apa mereka bisa berbahasa jepang, Akashi _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko menatap dua anak yang sedang menonton televisi.

"Aku sempat mengajari mereka, tapi tampaknya mereka tidak begitu tertarik dengan bahasa jepang," jelasnya.

" _Kids, greet them_ ," seru Akashi pada dua bocah tersebut.

Gadis berambut pirang itu menengok dan memberi isyarat pada adiknya untuk menemui ayah mereka.

Mereka berdua berjalan sampai di depan Kuroko. " _Good afternoon Sir_ ," kata gadis pirang itu.

Anak laki-laki satu lagi menggunakan tangannya sebagai isyarat. _Good afternoon_.

Kuroko mengerjap sekali sebelum menggunakan tangannya sebagai isyarat juga. _Selamat sore._

"Kau bisa bahasa isyarat, Kuroko?" tanyanya tertarik.

"Aku seorang guru di Sekolah Luar Biasa. Jadi, ya. Aku bisa bahasa isyarat," jelasnya singkat.

Akashi mengangguk paham.

"Apa kau dan anak-anakmu sudah makan malam Akashi _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko.

Akashi menggeleng. "Belum. Kami berencana makan di restoran sushi malam ini."

Kuroko tersenyum lebar. "Bagaimana jika kita makan malam bersama? Sekaligus berjalan-jalan di sekitar Shibuya," usulnya.

"Kurasa mereka akan setuju."

.

.

.

 _Aku memandang sekali lagi kamar yang sudah nyaris kosong untuk terakhir kalinya. Semua baju, buku, dan barang yang kurasa kubutuhkan semua sudah dimasukkan ke dalam beberapa kardus. Kini yang tersisa di kamar hanyalah tempat tidur, lemari di ujung ruangan, nakas, dan meja belajarku yang sudah kosong._

 _Kini kamar ini tidak lagi menjadi milikku. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela yang mengarah langsung ke_ river bank _. Biasanya jendela ini sudut pas untuk melihat matahari terbenam yang terbias oleh air sungai yang berwarna biru muda._

 _Aku menggigit bibir bawahku._

 _Dadaku terasa penuh dan sedikit sesak. Mungkin aku memang sudah memutuskan untuk meninggalkan segalanya, tapi ada perasaan berat ketika aku harus melangkah keluar dari zona aman. Aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ada sekelebat perasaan takut menghampiriku. Sebenarnya wajar bila aku merasa takut. Aku akan pergi jauh dan memang sewajarnya aku takut._

 _Banyak hal yang membuatku sangat takut saat ini. Aku takut bahwa aku mungkin saja tidak bisa menjaga diriku dengan baik. Aku takut bahwa aku tidak akan diterima. Aku takut unk mengetahui fakta bahwa ketika aku menginjakkan kaki di London, maka aku akan mejadi orang asing. Aku tidak mempunyai kenalan dan semuanya terasa asing. Terasa baru._

 _Aku menakuti banyak hal yang bisa kutakuti. Tapi aku juga tahu bahwa tidak akan ada gunanya jika kita merasa ketakutan seperti itu. Dengan takut tidak akan ada yang berubah. Dengan takut, aku tidak akan bisa melangkah maju. Dengan takut aku tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai mimpiku._

 _Aku menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya._

 _Ya, tidak ada yang perlu kutakuti. Semuanya memang akan terasa menakutkan jika kita mencoba hal baru._

 _Pintu kamarku diketuk tiga kali. Dia membuka pintu kamarku bahkan sebelum aku menjawab._

" _Hei. Trukmu sudah datang dan menunggu," katanya._

 _Aku meneguk ludah dan mengangguk. "Ya. Aku akan turun sebentar lagi," kataku. Ia mengangguk dan keluar sebelum menutup pintu kamarku. Ketika ia pergi, aku sendiri lagi._

 _Kuambil dua kardus terakhir yang tersisa dan kubawa turun hingga sampai di depan truk pengantar barang. Kubiarkan petugas truk yang mengangkut barangku sementara aku mengambil ransel yang berisi benda-benda penting, seperti dompet, paspor, baju ganti di pesawat atau di bandara, dan seperangkat obat-obatan._

 _Sudah ada sebuah taksi yang akan membwaku ke bandara dan menunggu untuk kutempati. Namun, aku masih enggan menaikinya. Aku masih berlama-lama dengannya di depan rumah. Tidak ada percakapan, hanya saling berhadap-hadapan saja._

" _Kau akan telat jika tidak berangkat sekarang," katanya._

 _Aku mendengus. "Apa kau mengusirku? Tenang saja, aku mendapat informasi bahwa pesawatku_ delay _setengah jam."_

 _Ia mengangguk dan kemudian kami kembali diam. Sebenarnya aku sudah harus sangat mantap dan berangkat, hanya saja kakiku serasa terbuat dari timah panas dan berat untuk digerakkan. Aku hanya belum ingin pergi sekarang ini._

" _Dia tidak mengantar kepergianmu?" tanyanya._

 _Aku menggeleng. Ada sebersit rasa sakit ketika orang yang paling ingin kau temui adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin kau temui saat ini juga. "Lebih baik seperti ini." Aku berkata jujur. Ya, lebih baik. Jika ia datang menemuiku, maka akan sulit bagiku untuk melepas jangkar hati yang sudah sempat kucabut. Jika ia datang, malah akan menghambat semuanya. Jadi ini adalah pilihan paing baik. Hasil dari semua pilihanku._

" _Hei," panggilnya. Aku menatapnya. "Aku minta maaf sudah memarahimu kemarin. Kau tahu, aku hanya… tidak menyangka kau akan mengakhirinya," katanya pelan._

 _Aku mengangguk maklum. "Tidak apa. Aku bisa paham kenapa kau marah. Aku juga marah pada diriku sendiri karena tidak bisa memilih dua-duanya. Tapi, kadang semua tidak berjalan seperti yang kita inginkan, bukan? Aku hanya mencoba untuk tidak menjadi manusia yang egois, yang menginginkan segalanya dalam satu waktu. Sudah terlalu banyak orang egois di dunia ini. Dan aku tidak mau bertambah menjadi bagian dari mereka," tukasku jujur._

" _Kau benar."_

 _Kami tertawa kecil bersama. Masa-masa seperti ini pasti akan sangat kurindukan nantinya. Karena itu aku ingin menikmatinya untuk saat-saat terakhir._

" _Jadi, ini sudah perpisahan ya?" tanyanya serak. Ia berdeham sekali._

 _Aku mengangguk kaku. "Begitulah." Aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lebih lama lagi. Aku mengangkat tanganku dan memeluknya. Ia balas memelukku secepat aku memeluknya, setidaknya ia membalas perasaanku saat ini._

 _Aku harus berjinjit agar bisa mengalungkan lenganku di lehernya dan ia sedikit menunduk. Kupeluk ia erat dan tidak melepaskan pelukan kami dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar. Perasaan seperti ini akan kurindukan nantinya._

 _Kami melepaskan pelukan tapi tidak melepaskan jarak antara kami. Kening kami bersentuhan dan aku bisa mendengar deru napasnya dan milikku beradu. "Aku akan merindukanmu. Itu pasti," bisikku._

 _Ia terkekeh pelan sebelum menjauhkan diri. "Jangan terlalu keras belajar di sana, nanti kalau kau tumbang tidak akan ada yang bisa merawatmu. Jangan suka membeli makanan sembarangan. Kau masak saja sendiri. Aku sudah pernah mengajarimu, bukan?"_

 _Aku terkekeh mendengar petuahnya. Ia tampak seperti seorang ibu yang mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang akan merantau ke negeri orang, yang dalam konteks ini adalah aku sendiri._

" _Kau tampak seperti seorang ibu yang sedang memberi petuah," komentarku. Ia mendelik padaku._

" _Aku serius. Meski kau menyebalkan dan memang pada dasarnya kau menyebalkan, tapi aku serius mengkhawatirkanmu."_

 _Aku tersenyum. "_ Arigatou _."_

 _Kami berdua berjalan beriringan sampai aku berada di depan taksiku. Dia, mencontoh aksi-aksi gentleman, membukakan pintu taksiku. Aku tersenyum dan masuk ke dalam taksi._

" _Ke Haneda," ujarku pada supir taksi._

 _Mesin mobil berbunyi, kopling diinjak bersamaan dengan gigi dimasukkan, gas di tancap dan berjalanlah pelan taksi itu meniggalkan rumahku dan dia._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Ujung Langit**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kudengar dari Kagami _-kun_ kalau kau sudah menjadi dokter tetap di sebuah rumah sakit di London, bukan begitu, Akashi _-kun_?" tanya Kuroko Tetsuya sambil mengambil piring yang berisi sushi pesanannya. Akashi memakan sushi-nya.

"Ya. Aku menjadi dokter UGD di rumah sakit tempat aku menyelesaikan masa magangku," jawabnya.

"Apa kau berniat untuk mengambil program spesialis?" tanyanya lagi.

Akashi mengangguk. "Ya. Setelah aku menyelesaikan masa kerjaku tahun ini aku akan ikut tes masuk untuk program spesialis."

"Kau tertarik untuk mendalami spesialis apa?"

Akashi tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku tertarik untuk menjadi Dokter Bedah Jantung."

Kuroko tersenyum. "Itu hebat sekali," pujinya tulus.

"Kau berlebihan, Kuroko. Ini hanya seperti kau yang ingin mengikuti jenjang pendidikan lebih tinggi dan terus ingin menaiki tangga dan tidak puas dengan apa yang kau dapat," jelas Akashi.

"Terdengar serakah jika cara pengucapanmu seperti itu, Akashi _-kun_. Menurutku kau puas dengan yang kau dapat, tapi mungkin kau ingin menjadi panutan bagi anak-anakmu. Setidaknya begitulah cara berpikir orangtua," papar Kuroko.

"Kau tampak memahami cara pandang orangtua. Menjadi guru membuatmu merasa seperti orangtua juga ya?" tebak Akashi.

Kuroko mengangkat bahu. "Sebelum aku menjadi guru di SLB, aku sempat bekerja di sekolah dasar selama tiga tahun. Itu waktu yang cukup untuk mengerti bahwa semua orangtua ingin dirinya menjadi panutan baik bagi anaknya. Setidaknya itu yang kupelajari setelah berinteraksi dengan banyak anak."

"Tampaknya kau merupakan guru yang baik," kata Akashi.

Kuroko mendengus dan memakan sushi-nya. "Sekarang kau yang terdengar berlebihan, Akashi _-kun_."

Mereka tertawa kecil bersama.

Selanjutnya percakapan diisi dengan topik-topik yang lebih global seperti perbandingan ekonomi antar negara, wabah penyakit dan hal-hal sepele yang terkadang tidak penting untuk dibahas. Kuroko lebih banyak menceritakan kesibukan Kagami yang baru-baru ini diangkat menjadi Kepala Pemadan kebakaran Divisi Tokyo dan hal-hal remeh lainnya, sementara Kagami berinteraksi dengan dua bocah karena hanya Kagami yang mengerti bahasa inggris dan kedua anak itu tidak mau mengganggu ayahnya yang sedang berbincang.

Akashi hanya sesekali menimpal tapi selanjutnya ia menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia hanya menjawab seperlunya ketika ditanya dan akan mendengarkan Kuroko jika ia sedang bercerita.

"Omong-omong, Akashi _-kun_ , berapa usia anak-anakmu?" tanya Kuroko.

"Yang perempuan usianya enam tahun dan yang laki-laki empat tahun."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Lalu nama mereka? Apa kau juga yang memberi nama? Atau orangtua mereka sebelum diadopsi?"

"Eleftheria Wood diberi nama oleh orangtua mereka, tapi Précieux Wood adalah nama dariku," jelas Akashi. Kuroko memandangnya tertarik dan Akashi melanjutkan, "itu karena orangtua mereka sudah tidak mampu memberi nama dua menit setelah kelahiran Précieux."

"Nama mereka berdua tidak seperti nama Inggris kebanyakan," komentar Kuroko.

Akashi tersenyum. "Memang bukan. Eleftheria diambil dari bahasa Yunani yang artinya 'kebebasan' dan Précieux diambil dari bahasa Perancis yang artinya 'yang sangat berharga'," jelas Akashi.

"Tampaknya mereka berdua anak-anak yang sangat diberkati."

Akashi mengangguk setuju.

Jangan pernah mengharapkan Shibuya sepi di waktu malam. Malahan, semakin malam maka akan semakin ramai perempatan besar yang terkenal di Jepang itu. Akashi Seijuurou, dua anaknya, Kuroko Tetsuya, dan Kagami Taiga memutuskan untuk makan malam di salah satu restoran sushi di pinggir jalan yang lumayan terkenal. Shibuya tidak begitu jauh dari apartment Kagami, jadi mereka bisa berjalan kaki sambil menikmati malam di Tokyo yang masih dipenuhi oleh kesibukan yang tiada akhir.

Bagi Akashi, ia sedikit merindukan kesibukan yang ada di Jepang. London kota besar dan sibuk, tapi tipe yang sibuk itu berbeda dengan yang di Jepang. Dan lagi, setelah sepuluh tahun berlalu ia menyaksikan banyak yang berubah di kota kelahirannya ini. Terlalu banyak hingga ia sedikit merasa asing.

Setelah makan malam, mereka berjalan-jalan sambil melihat-lihat sepanjang trotoar. Dari melihat pernak-pernik, sampai menonton acara musik jalanan. Tapi itu semua berakhir ketika Précieux (anak lelaki yang kecil) menguap dan mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengantuk.

Dengan sigap Akashi menggendongnya dan akhirnya mereka kembali ke apartment Kagami.

Pintu kamar tamu diketuk dua kali sebelum dibuka oleh Kuroko Tetsuya. Ia mendapati Akashi Seijuurou sedang membenarkan selimut yang membungkus tubuh mungil kedua anaknya.

"Kubawakan selimut untukmu karena aku takut bahwa satu selimut tidak akan cukup untuk kalian bertiga," katanya. Akashi mengambil selimut dari Kuroko.

" _Arigatou_."

Kuroko tersenyum. Ia menatap kedua anak kecil yang sedang terlelap. "Kurasa mereka masih merasakan _jet lag_ ," ujar Akashi. "Ini pertama kalinya bagi mereka terbang melintasi benua."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Kau tampak seperti orangtua yang memanjakan anak," akunya.

Akashi menaikkan alisnya. "Tampaknya seperti itu? Tapi mungkin memang seperti itu. Aku hanya ingin melihat mereka bahagia."

"Mereka pasti beruntung sekali bisa memiliki ayah sepertimu, Akashi _-kun_."

Akashi terkekeh. "Kuharap benar seperti itu."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Pasti benar seperti itu," katanya. "Nah, kalau begitu, selamat malam Akashi _-kun_."

"Ya. Selamat malam, Kuroko."

Kuroko Tetsuya pergi keluar dari kamar tamu dan menutup pelan pintu kamar.

 **Bersambung (?)**

* * *

A/N: Yup, H-4 UNBK! #tepuktangan #hebohsendiri.

Ini gila. Ya, udah empat hari menjelang UNBK tapi saya masih aja sempet nulis cerita, bukannya ngapalin rumus-rumus. Aduh, dasar otak bebal. Entah kenapa saya pengen coba buat Akashi yang berperan sebagai single parent. Saya membayangkan Akashi yang berperan sebagai single parent itu keren sekali. Tiap pagi buatin sarapan buat anak-anaknya, terus nganterin ke sekolah, jemput, trus sebelum tidur dahi anaknya dikecup... Ah, saya juga mau punya ayah seperti Akashi (salah fokus).

Di cerita ini ada beberapa OC, karena tuntutan alur cerita (?) dan mungkin ada beberapa bahasa asing yang saya masukkan yang lagi-lagi tuntutan alur cerita (apa coba maksudnya?) tapi gak akan susah-susah amat lah bahasa asingnya. Bahasa asing yang semua orang pahami, dan satu lagi. Karena saya mengambil alur British, jadi akan ada bahasa inggris yang mungkin akan sangat... British sekali.

Kritik, saran, dan komentar selalu diterima.


End file.
